justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Espetrol
Espetrol is a company in Just Cause 4. Description This company has monopolized the energy industry of Solís. They own all the fuel stations and Wind Turbines. It is mentioned in the description of the town Promesas that they are an Espinosa petroleum monopoly. They are also mentioned on the Solís Hoy radio at some point. Gas stations They are refueling stations that come in 4 different variants: *Size 1: Very small huts with one pump. *Size 2: Building without pumps. *Size 3: Regular sized one, which is the most common. *Size 4: Twice the size of the size 3. This one is unique. Only sizes 3 and 4 can be blown up. Like the Gas stations in Medici, these gas stations respawn once Rico leaves the area. The gas stations sell various products, such as: Ice cream, tacos, beer, different kinds of balls and newspapers called "Noticias" that have Just Cause 3 screenshots as pictures. The gas stations also have toilets. These stations employ assistants, who sit near the pumps. Up to the mid-20th century, it used to be common for all the worlds stations to have these people. According to signs near the station, they sell 3 types of fuel: "etanol", "comum" and "supra". It also has "tienda" on it, which means shop in Spanish. Some stations also have a fifth type "electricidad", which refers to the chargers for electric cars. These look like small fuel pumps and are usually at the gas station's parking lot. Locations Size 1 *On the eastern side of Lago Mitu. *On the outskirts of Cayito. Might require you to look around a bit. *Cuchillos. *Cabo Marrón. *On the southern road going into Casas Soleadas Size 2 *Punto Norte. *? *? Size 3 *2 on the I-80 highway near Aeropuerto General Benitez. *One on the road going into El Faro. *One in La Cuenca. *One in Mendoza. *One in Reina Maria. *One in Vista Futura. *One in Watasumag. *One in Punto Sur. *One on the western side of Bahía del Santo. *One on the highway exit ramp coming into Santa Joya. *One near Aeropuerto General Benitez on the highway containing one fuel tank. *One in Santa Levi. *One in La Baza. *One on the I-80 highway near Soñoliento. *One on the I-80 near San Marco. *One under the highway near Cabo Marrón. *One next to the highway near El Molino. *One in Granja Toque Dorado. *One in between Granja Toque Dorado and Puerto Espada. *One in Costa Consuelo. *One in Villarazo *One in Bajo La Nariz *One near Brezos *On a crossroad near the canyon in the desert, a tiny bit north of Prospero Torretas. *On the outskirts of Nueva Voz Norte. *Camino Cortijo. *Ciudadela. *Hacienda Valle Viejo *Promesas Unique ones *Spontaneously exploding one, between Joya Del Sol and Zambullida. Size 3. *The only large one (see size 4 above) in Zuñiga. *Encrucijada is the only gas station marked on the map. Size 3. Trivia *See EL gas, Gas stations in Medici and Gas stations in Panau for previous games. Gallery Espetrol station at Encrucijada.png|This exact station design can be found at many locations. The pictured one is at Encrucijada. Big Espetrol station.png|The largest gas station in Solis found in Zuñiga. Espetrol Sign.png|The sign found at almost every Espetrol Station. Small Espetrol station at Lago Mitu.png|A small gas station at Lago Mitu. JC4 Noticias newspaper.png|One of the newspapers found in the gas stations. (The zooming was achieved by aiming with a sniper rifle with the HUD turned off). espetrol sign 2.png|Another one of the company's signs Espetrol Chargers.png|The chargers found at some gas stations. Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Fuel Production